The magnitude of the problem relative to adapting vehicle tire chains to a wide variation of tire sizes can be appreciated by examining the existing ranges in tire sizes and compatible snow chains. One current tire suppliers lists 82 different tire sizes and 7 tire chain categories to cover the tire size range. Another supplier presents 80 tire sizes and 9 tire chain categories. A foreign manufacturer supplies 14 different tire chain categories to cover the several diameter European wheels. Thus it can be seen that manufacturers must fabricate a wide spread of snow chain sizes and retailers must maintain a large inventory of different size chains, all of which is very undesirable.
The present invention provides a tire chain system that can inherently be adapted to a wide range of tire sizes due to unique means for adjusting the chains.
The basic nature of tire chains is such that the chains often must be installed after the vehicle is stuck in the snow or slush. However, the most popular types of tire chains require that the chains be arranged on the ground parallel to the direction of the vehicle in motion, one end of the chain be clamped to the tire and the car be driven a correct short distance to bring the chain up over the upper portion of the tire. The two loose ends of the chain must then be joined together by lying in the snow or slush and reaching around the tire to join the appropriate hooks or snaps. It will be apparent that this operation is impracticable for a vehicle already stuck in snow or slush and at best quite difficult and messy when performed in typically inclement weather prevalent when tire chains are required.
Tire chains attempting to solve the foregoing problems have been proposed in the past but all the forms so proposed have presented formidable difficulties to the person attempting to install them. This is because prior to installation the diverse elements making up these chains presented a Chinese puzzle to a person desiring to install them, with free ends and attachments projecting in all directions. On the other hand, the tire chain of the present invention can be laid out on the ground in front of the wheel to which the tire chain is to be applied with all but one of the connections among the various parts already made, there being merely one connection to make and one element to adjust in length in order to completely encase the wheel and tire with the tire chain.
The present invention further contemplates a simplified concept suitable for marketing in kit form where the purchaser is not adverse to connecting the components to arrive at a completed but more economical form of the invention.